Code Legeisha
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: We all know the story of Code Lyoko.But what about Yumis past?What if a friend from Japan came to America?What if they met up again?What if the others didnt like this new girl?What if this girl wasnt exactly normal?What if Yumi's not normal either?Find ou


**Me: Hola people!**

**Odd: Hi strange lady!**

**Me: YAY!! ODD'S HERE!!**

**Odd: Okay, so in this fanfiction Yumi is going to get with Ulrich, Aelita is going to get with Einstein...who am I getting to be with?**

**Me: Lin.**

**Odd: Who's Lin.**

**Me: An OC. Now enough of these question's! On with the story. I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**--**

**Code Legeisha**

**--**

**(Lin P.O.V.)**

I stepped off the plane smirking. I looked around and saw people bustling about, going on with their everyday lives. I even saw the guy who was flirting with me on the plane kissing another girl. _Player. _Well...Japan is most definately better than this place.

You're probally wondering who I am, right? Well, my name is Lin Amaya. I, of course, come from Japan. I'm here in America looking for a friend. Yumi Ishiyama. She's a long-time friend. She had to move here a few years back. It was during the time I was in a coma. The doctor's proclaimed me dead without doing a very thorough check. Anyways, while I was out cold, Yumi and her family moved. I was told by our other friends, that it was because Yumi just couldnt deal with living in Japan, because it reminded her of me. So her parent's thought it was best to move. Now I'm here on a 2-year exchange program. The only reason I accepted the offer, was because I knew Yumi was here, and I would be a fool to screw up a chance like this. Anyways, my first motive...is to track down my old friend.

--

**(Yumi P.O.V.)**

"Yuuummmmiiiiii!! What's wrong?" Odd the oddball asked. I sighed. Every year, around this time I would get sad. The gang dosent know why. Even though they try every year to find out. I couldnt tell them. It really hurt's me to even think about..._her..._ She was the only one who really understood me. She knew everything about me. From my most embarrasing moment, to when I was the happiest person alive. Everything. Her name was...

"Yumi?" My eye's opened wide at the voice. It couldnt be...no, she was...is dead. That cant be her. This is just another heart-wrenching dream. It's not real! I couldnt bear to turn around and find out that it was just another dream!! Yet I found myself turning around to find myself staring into dark purple eye's. I gasped. I couldnt believe it. It was _her. _

I found myself whispering her name to the wind. "Lin?" The girl smiled at me and I knew it was her. "Someone pinch me." I said, even though it sounded like I was quoting one of those cliche movies.

The girl looked at me confused and asked "Why would you want someone to pinch you?" with her head tilted to the side in a confused manner. Just like _Lin _used to do when she was confused.

I found myself yelling. "YOU CANT BE HERE!! YOUR NOT REAL!! NOT ANYMORE!! YOU CANT BE LIN AMAYA!! SHE'S DEAD!! AND THIS IS ALL JUST ANOTHER STUPID DREAM THAT I'LL WAKE UP FROM CRYING MY EYE'S OUT!!" I finished yelling with tears running down my cheeks. I could see Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd all looking at me strangely.

The girl looked at me with sympathy, before walking over to me and...embraced me. "Shh. It's alright. But I am here, I am alive, and this is reality. The doctor's didnt do a thorough check...at least...not until after you and your family left. I was just in a coma. Shh. It's alright. I'm here now." She said in a motherly voice. I stopped sobbing and looked up at her. No one but Lin could calm me like that. Not even a dream Lin.

"Lin! It really is you!" I cry while clutching onto her as if I thought she would disappear at any moment. She started to rub my back in a comforting manner. The tears had stopped running down my face after awhile when I remembered something. "But...what are you doing here?" I ask confused.

She started to laugh as she said "What? Not happy to see your old friend?" She asked jokingly.

I smirked as I hit her on the shoulder. "You know what I mean." I say, while playfully glaring at you.

She struck a dramatic pose and said "Your glare hurt's me almost as much as your hit! But, if you must know. I'm here on a 2-year exchange program!" She exclaimed. I smirked. Things were going to get alot more fun with her around.

"So, what should we do first, my once dead best friend?" I ask. I saw her put on a thinking face.

I was waiting for about five seconds when she said. "Well, for starter's...you could introduce me to your new friend's." She suggest's smiling. My eye's become as wide as sauser's. I had completely forgotten that they were there.

I coughed and turned to my friends. "This is Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd. Guy's this is Lin. My best friend from Japan." I said pointing to each one as I said their names.

Lin smiled and said "Yo! Nice to meet you. Now tell me..." She said in a very serious voice. "has Yumi done anything remotely embarrasing while she was here?" She asked smirking, while I slapped my forehead and groaned. Same old Lin.

"You havent changed have you?" I ask, my hand still over my face. I peeked through my finger's and saw Lin feigning hurt.

"Why Yumi! Why ever would you ask that?" She asked mockingly.

"You know why!" I yell at her. She sighed.

"I'm only here for five minutes and already you're yelling at me. Oh woe is me!" She cried out the last part looking up to the Heaven's.

"It's only because you're the most childish teenager I know!!" I yell. I heard a cough and turned around to look at Odd who had his fist over his mouth indicating that he was the one who coughed.

"She's the most childish?" He ask's glaring slightly at Lin. I sighed. Always the competitive Odd.

"Besides you Odd." I say, but immediately regret it when I feel a murderous intent from behind me. I turn around and see a flaming Lin. She was glaring at Odd.

"He's the most Childish?" She ask's, while intensifieing her glare at Odd. I sighed. Now there gonna be competeing for the title of 'Most Childish'

Suddenly, Jeremy's lab-top started to beep indicating that there was a Xana attack. I looke appolagetically at Lin before saying "Sorry Lin, but I uh...just remembered that...I uh...have to make supper. Bye!" I finished while running off after the other's.

"Uh...bye?" I heard Lin yell.

--

**(Odd P.O.V.)**

"I cant believe that Lin girl!!" I say to Ulrich. Yumi and Aelita were on there way to the tower while we were fighting off some Crabs.

"Oh come on. You're just mad because your title of being the most childish might get taken away." Ulrich said. I 'humph' ed as I dodged a lazer beam. Then I got an Idea to get Ulrich on my side.

"You're right. If anyone has a reason to hate that Lin girl, it's you." I saw Ulrich slice down a Crab as he rose his eye's at my statement.

"What do you mean I have a reason to hate Lin?" He asks while dodgeing an attack.

"Well, I mean. Did you see how Yumi was talking to her?" I ask while taking one down with my arrow's.

"Yeah, sounds like someone talking to an old friend. Which, might I add, they are!" He yell's while dodgeing yet another lazer beam.

"But, ya'know, that now Yumi has Lin, she will slowly forget about _you. _Right?" I saw Ulrich gulp as he thought over my explanation as to why he should hate Lin.

He slowly nodded but then stopped and said "But Yumi would never do that." as he dodged a leg swipe.

"How do you know? We know nothing about this Lin, but Yumi would want someone to talk to from her old life in Japan right? And, now when she suddenly finds someone who, not only, was someone from her old life. But her best-friend who she thought was dead for awhile. Are you sure she's not gonna ditch us for her?" I ask slyly. I saw Ulrich put on a thinking face.

He sighed and said "You're right." I smirked.

"So we agree that we both hate Lin?" I ask while getting ready to shoot the last Crab.

"Agreed." Said Ulrich. And with that we both struck down our last opponet.

--

**Alright. Sorry for making Odd sound all mean and stuff, but to start out the story I needed him to be. But slowly, he's gonna see what a great girl Lin is and slowly fall in love with her. So yeah. Later! Oh and hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
